The present invention can find utility as a garden tractor seat or in other related environments where seats are desirable having the same general characteristics of a garden tractor seat. Desirable characteristics of a garden tractor seat are durability, weather resistance, pleasing appearance, reasonable comfort and relatively low cost. Thus, as garden tractors are frequently stored outdoors and are subject to a fair amount of abuse, it is necessary that they be manufactured of relatively durable materials which require only minimal maintenance, such as for example, being capable of being washed off with a garden hose. Additionally, it is necessary that these seats be relatively attractive in order for the tractors utilizing the seat to compete in the marketplace. A reasonable degree of comfort is also desired. Finally, in view of the cost competition which exists within the industry, it is necessary that these seats be of relatively low cost construction.
Prior art constructions typically utilized a stamped steel shell base, waterproof covering of molded, seamless vacuum-formed vinyl, and poured-in-place foam between the base and covering. One such example is the "Suburban" seat manufactured by the Sears Manufacturing Company of Davenport, Iowa. Tractor seats having similar appearances are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 192,421, 199,304 and 237,330.
While seats of the above construction have been generally satisfactory, it is possible for the vinyl covering to become punctured and/or torn, necessitating the replacement of the entire seat. In addition, because expensive dies are required to produce the stamped steel shell base, the above construction is relatively expensive when produced in limited volumes when compared to a blow molded plastic seat construction. In addition, it is somewhat difficult to provide seats with more than one color when using the prior art design.